Rowan Inspector-Matthews
"Torture? I'm afraid I don't do torture. Sometimes the anesthesia on a few participants wears off when I haven't finished with them, and I'm too far in to administer more, so I just keep working, and they die from the shock of seeing their organs being moved around--in fact, that's exactly how I lost the last five or six participants--but that doesn't really count as torture, does it? Now, please take the bag off and let me go, or else I'll have to resort to force." - Rowan to Roxy Rowan Inspector-Matthews is the son of Pickle Inspector (from Problem Sleuth) and Two-Bit Matthews (from The Outsiders). History Rowan is the result of a drunken one-night stand between a private detective and a Tulsa-dwelling drunk, neither of whom have met since the morning after that particular one-night stand. Until he turned eighteen, he lived as what could basically be described as a human ping-pong ball, moving back and forth between households whenever the parent that currently had him was tired of having him around. At the start of the roleplay, he was outside the Shady Abortion Clinic for reasons unexplained (presumably to steal medical supplies for his "experiments"), and was attacked by Roxy Krueger, who coerced him into performing torture on the young couple responsible for the death of her mother. He disappeared for a day or so after that before winding up in a bar that a few of the other mistakes were in and joining the group while under the alias "Keith Matthews the Second". (His real identity was later revealed.) Relationships Relatives Rowan has lived his entire life essentially isolated from his family. Neither of his parents wanted him when he was young (to the point that Two-Bit actually convinced himself that Rowan was a hallucination, and still believes this), and began to fear him as he grew and his sanity slipped further and further. This used to bother him, and on some level it still does, but he talks about it as if it's merely an annoyance he has to live with. He seems to respect Pickle Inspector more than he does Two-Bit (who he doesn't even refer to with a parental title; instead simply calling him "Keith"). The Mistakes For the most part, Rowan dislikes the other mistakes, particularly Kyle, Ellen, Augustin, and Siren. Until recently, the only exception to this rule was Wilson, whom he loved. However, he grew weary of Wilson constantly ignoring him, and eventually snapped and tried to kill him. He also isn't as bothered by Kainashi as he once was, although the reason behind this is yet to be revealed. Personality To most people, Rowan is well-spoken and prone to insulting others. He's highly intelligent, but not quite emotionally mature. He's heavily unaccustomed to affection and touch, and tries to avoid or hide from people he knows are particularly affectionate. He's quite cowardly, preferring to flee situations or compromise with his attacker rather than fight. He does ''not ''like it when people so much as imply that he might be gay, let alone outright state it. He's also intensely possessive of people he loves, to the point that he's willing to kill them if that's what it takes to keep them with him. He's also an awful liar. Category:Males Category:Isa characters